


Counting the Reasons

by GhostGarrison



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, Declarations Of Love, Domestic, Family, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGarrison/pseuds/GhostGarrison
Summary: Anders counts the reasons he loves Karl.





	Counting the Reasons

Karl’s daily schedule is as follows:

  * Wake up - 6:00 AM
  * Wake the kids up - 6:15 AM
  * Help make breakfast - 6:30 AM
  * Drop the kids off at school - 7:25 AM
  * Do freelance work and chores - 7:45 AM - 2:45 PM
  * Pick up the kids - 3:15 PM
  * Drop kids off at Scouts - 3:45 PM
  * Pick the kids up at Scouts - 6:00 PM
  * Help make dinner - 6:30 PM
  * Help with homework - 7:00 PM
  * Put the kids to bed - 9:00 PM
  * More chores - 9:05 PM
  * Sleep - 10:00 PM



It doesn’t leave much time to himself, or private time with Anders, but it’s something he wouldn’t trade for the world. His family–Anders and his two darling twins, Justice and Courage–means more than the world to him. There’s no place he’d rather be than at Anders’ side, trying to be the best parents they can be.

It’s a Thursday afternoon, the long week nearly at its end, and Karl decides to lay down for a quick nap after dropping the kids off at Wilderness Scouts. He doesn’t bother kicking off his shoes, knowing full well he’d just have to pull them on again in thirty-five minutes to pick them up. The house is quiet without Justice and Courage’s sibling antics, but the brief respite in the regular chaos under their roof is more than welcomed by Karl’s aging bones and aching muscles.

Below him, he can hear Anders puttering around in the kitchen, the sounds of dishes and pans being put away audible from the upper floor. The living room record player plays something upbeat–Anders’ preferred cleaning music–and absently Karl wonders if Anders is dancing in the kitchen. It warms his chest and radiates out to the tips of his fingers and toes, listening the simple and ordinary sounds of a full and happy household.

Smiling, he sends up a quick prayer to the Maker, thanking him for such a loving family and perfect partner. He couldn’t have been more blessed in his life.

Karl is just drifting off to sleep when he hears the door latch open, followed by the soft thumps of socked feet moving across the bedroom’s carpet. He cracks an eye open when he feels the mattress dip, his gaze focusing on Anders joining him on the bed.

Smiling warmly, Karl holds his hand out for his husband to join him in laying down for a nap. Anders doesn’t, instead crossing his legs and sitting facing Karl.

“I have something for you,” Anders says, his cheeks flushing a little.

“Oh?” Karl replies, eyes slipping closed again as he keeps his hand held out for whatever it is that Anders has found. Fingers brush over his, but nothing is placed in his palm in the following moments.

“It’s not like that,” Anders says, with an audible eye-roll and an equally audible smile. “It’s something I want to _tell_ you.”

Blue eyes slide open again, giving his husband the attention he’s asking for. He raises a brow, a silent urge for Anders to continue.

Anders clears his throat, he moves his fingertip to touch Karl’s outstretched index finger. “Reasons I Love You, number one–”

Karl swallows, unable to fight the smile budding on his lips. He’s always known that Anders is a true romantic at heart, ever since their first date together. The blonde is as sappy as maple syrup, as soft and warm as kitten, and Karl absolutely adores him for it.

“–You’re the most perfect and loving husband and father.” Anders moves his finger to Karl’s middle finger. “Reason number two: You always know the right things to say.”

Karl’s lips split into a grin, watching Anders intently.

“Reason number three,” Anders continues, keeping count on Karl’s ring finger. His touch brushes over the polished gold of his wedding ring. “Every day with you is an adventure, and even just waking up next to you helps me face the day.”

His husband’s words are incredibly heartfelt, and purposefully reminiscent of the vows they exchanged on their wedding day. Karl is seized by the nearly irresistible urge to pull Anders down and kiss him silly, but he waits until the man finishes.

“Reason number four: what you can do to me with your cock.”

“ _Anders!_ ” Karl hisses in panic, eyes darting around the room to see who might have overheard such a scandalous statement. It’s when Anders laughs that he realizes the kids are out of the house, and such dirty words are allowed.

Instead of moving to count number five on Karl’s thumb, Anders threads their fingers together. Their palms flatten against each other, body heat combining with the scent of Anders’ favorite hand lotion. He perches their held hands on his lap, stroking the soft skin on the back of Karl’s hand as he thinks about his next words.

The last reason comes out quietly, whispered into the space between them. Karl has to strain his head forward to get it, but the house is quiet enough to hear the gentle tone of his love’s voice. “Reason five: You make life worth living. I can think of nothing better than to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Come here, my love” Karl says, pulling his husband down by the collar of his thick green sweater until their lips meet. Anders goes down more than willingly, bracing both of his hands on the sides of Karl’s head as their mouths move together. Anders is a soft and warm weight on Karl’s chest, an intoxicating closeness that he craves on a daily basis.

“I love you too,” Karl says between kisses, feeling drunk on Anders’ lips. He’s distantly aware of his stopwatch beeping, reminding him to pick the kids up from Scouts. He looks up at Anders, taking in his husband’s beautiful flushing face and the honey brown hue of his twinkling eyes. “I love you _so much._ ”

Karl presses their foreheads together, making a promise. “And one day I’ll be able to show you just how much.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ storybookhawke


End file.
